


In Love with the Enemy

by Astara83 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole Alexander, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I'll try to write smut but I'm terrible at it, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Really Gay Founding Fathers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astara83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton are constantly at each others throats. They can't spend a minute together without getting into a debate, luckily alcohol makes things so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't take it" Aaron cries collapsing across James Madison's lap.  
"Thomas and Alex" James states not even bothering to guess.  
They'd all been watching a movie when Burr stormed in interrupting their quiet evening. It was only fair as he and Theo were having a quiet evening themselves when Alex barged in (too be fair it was his room too) but a raging Thomas shouting behind him. The mood ruined, Theo went home and Aaron went to complain to everyone's mutual friends.  
Maria and Eliza were snuggling by the couch, across from them John, Angelica, and Laf were texting, and Herc was in the kitchen getting a drink.  
"What happened calme petit?" Laf sighed glancing up from his his phone.  
"They ruined my night with Theo" Aaron whined gripping James's knees tighter.  
"They didn't" Eliza gasped, "but she's only here until the end of the week!"  
"I know!" Burr cried burrowing his head in his friend's lap.  
"Something needs to be done about those two" Angelica shook her head.  
"They need to get laid" Herc called from the kitchen.  
Angelica gasped. "That's it!"  
"What's it?" Laf asked suspiciously staring at his devious friend.  
"They need to fuck each other!"  
"Don't be so crude" James rolled his eyes as he petted Aaron.  
"Look" Angelica began to explain, "It's plain and simple. They constantly fight with no real plight. They follow each other around just to get attention from the other and have you seen the look in their eyes as they mention each other. They hate to say goodbyes, because it's all an act. Thomas and Alex are secretly in love with each other!"  
Aaron looked up, mouth open, but nothing came out. Maria looked stunned, "That's impossible" she rolled her eyes.  
"No, it's not" Her said finally coming out from the kitchen, "Alex would fuck any hot human being with a pulse."  
"I'm not saying that Alex isn't Bi, I'm saying Alexander Hamilton doesn't do relationships" and Maria knew from her own Friends with Benefits experience with Alex.  
Angelica jumped up like she just cracked the case, "That's why they fight all the time. Alex is trying to push down his feelings and Jefferson is so DONE with his bull shit, but can't find the words to say it."  
The room stayed quiet, taking in the shocking reality abruptly presented to them.  
"You know what could help them both with the proper words" Herc suggested.  
"What" Burr looked relieved someone finally had a suggestion.  
"We could get them drunk" Herc encouraged, "Not enough to that they wouldn't remember, but enough to confess their undying love for the other."  
"Undying love?" Maria quietly questioned.  
"Tonight!" Angelica agreed quickly getting on the "Let's get Jamilton together bus".  
"YES" Aaron quickly advocated. He REALLY wanted a night with Theo that wasn't interrupted by Thomas or Alex. As much as he loved his friends he loved Theo and she was only here for three more days. 

The night was still young, so a trip to everyone's favorite bar, "Revolution" was unusual.  
Laf texted Alex.

LAFFAYETE! to A.Ham;-)

LAF: Meet us at the REVOLUTION. NO EXCUSES.  
Alex: is Jefferson gonna be there?  
Laf: NO EXCUSES ALEXANDER

And Angelica texted texted Thomas. 

ANGELica to Jeffersin 

Angelica: Get your ass to Revolution. PRONTO  
Jeffersin: Is Alexander gonna be there?  
Angelica: Depends....  
Angelica: Just your your six pack down here. 

The whole group quickly rushed from the apartment to get the first round ready for Alex and Thomas. 

"Jefferson" Alex sighed rolling his eyes at the tall curly haired man.  
"Hamilton" Thomas greeted.  
"Play nice mes amies" Laf instructed leading to the two to the table they'd secured.  
A round a shots had already been ordered to the tables they'd pushed together along with WINE AND BEER!  
"Have you guys already started the fun without me"Alex pouted.  
"Course not" Angelica smirked, "We simply had to wait for you and Thomas." They were the project after all.  
"Then lets have some fun!" Thomas declared. 

A few shots turned into a few pints of beer and then to a slurring and very grabby Alex and Thomas.  
Thomas was slipping into Alex's personal space, but Alex didn't seem to mind.  
"Your eyes is reallllllly pretty" he slurred into his drink but it was clearly directed to Alex.  
Alex managed a drunken charming smile, "You're really hot" he said bluntly.  
The two giggled, but they're hands were everywhere.  
"Hey Thomas why don't you take Alex home. You know make sure he gets there safe" Angelica coyly suggested.  
"Great Idea" Jefferson fucking beamed. He got up from his chair, towering over Alex.  
"Lets get home" Thomas giggled.  
Alex seemed alright with the idea as he stood to take Jefferson's offered hand.  
The two stumbled on as the whole group smirked at their backs.  
"OK" Angelica began issuing drills, "Burr Laf, you can't go home at the risk of Thomas and Alex going to either place. We can not ruin this."  
"AGREED" Burr shouted raising his beer above his head and half spilling it on himself. He was drunk.  
The whole group stayed at the bar as they could only wonder what Thomas and Alex were doing, meanwhile Thomas and Alex were practically holding hands while walking back to Jefferson's apartment. 

"Where we going" a confused Alex asked as they Jefferson hallway.  
"I don't know where you live but I have to make sure you get home safe" Thomas confidently assured him. They stumbled through the door and into the empty living room.  
Alex and Thomas laid closely together on the couch.  
"Do you really think I'm hot" Thomas politely asked.  
"Do you really think my eyes are pretty?" and all of the sudden Jefferson had those gorgeous big brown eyes focused on him.  
"Yes" Thomas whispered and Alex could feel his hot breath ghosting across his lips.  
They had less than an inch in between them and Alex, ever the impulsive, crushed his lips to Jefferson's.  
They were soft and warm, but the kiss heated up as Thomas gasped and Alex took the opportunity to dig his tongue into Thomas's mouth.  
It quickly became a battle of dominance. One Thomas found himself losing under Alex's expert touch.  
But he seized the moment taking Alex's lapels and pulling him up.  
Alex gasped at the hard touch, but took the opportunity to lick and nibble on Thomas's ear. "Bed" he breathed.  
Thomas felt his knees giving out so he quickly dragged Alex along to the his king size bed.  
Thomas fell back first as the back of his knees hit the bed.  
Automatically he spread his legs as Alex crawled in between them.  
His mind was elsewhere as Alex pulled up his shirt and tugged his pants to down to his hips. He touched, kissed, and licked teasing around Thomas's desired area,  
"Alex" Thomas whined tucking his hand into Alex's ebony locks.  
Alex smirked reaching up to quickly peck Thomas's lip before completely pulling off Thomas's shirt. His own following.  
"Take off your clothes" Alex ordered.  
Jefferson had no problem with it as he quickly scrambled out of his jeans, boxers, and shoes. Alex did the same as the two were both completely naked.  
"Get on the bed" Alex pressed his member against Thomas's only teasing him further.  
Thomas scrambled backwards his head only inches from the headboard as Alex crawled on top of him.  
Alex kissed on licked his Jaw line going to a spot on Thomas's collar bone to suck.  
Thomas moaned loving every satisfying sensation Alex brought him.  
"Alex" Thomas's breathy voice whined.  
Alex smirked smugly loving the power as he kissed down Thomas's abs.  
"Do you have condoms and lube?" Alex asked as he kissed Thomas's stomach.  
"I'm clean" Thomas cried so close to losing it.  
"Jefferson" Alex warned.  
"Thomas. ALEX and I'm clean" he demanded.  
Alex took a deep breath and for a second Thomas thought he pull his pants back on but Alex did the exact opposite.  
"Where's the lube?"  
Jefferson quickly fished a small container out of the drawer and tossed it to Alex.  
"Hurry" he begged.  
Alex was so close to Thomas's member as he slipped a hand down Thomas's thigh and near his ass.  
Alex carefully licked a few strips on the Thomas's dick as he distracted Thomas from his real goal.  
The licking stopped as did Thomas's moans as he carefully looked at Alex.  
Alex had one hand on Jefferson's thigh but the other was popping the lid to the lube open.  
The hand was now slipping near Jefferson's hole as Alex returned to licking his dick.  
Jefferson closed his eyes and thrust his hips up impatiently.  
Alex stopped touching his dick at all and slipped a finger into him.  
Jefferson moaned loudly, "Alex" he begged.  
Alex smirked before sticking another finger in and scissoring his fingers.  
Thomas let out breathy gasps as he tried to push against Alex's fingers, but Alex's hand on his hip stopped him.  
"Alexander" Thomas gasped a few minuted after Alex added the third finger. "Get on with it already."  
But Alex wasn't done with his games, "Beg me" Alex ordered curling a finger against a bundle of Jefferson's nerves.  
"Alex!" Jefferson moved his hips but Alex was in total control.  
"What do you want, Thomas?" Alex asked as he kissed Jefferson's dick.  
Jefferson clutched the sheets tightly before making eye contact with Alex, "Fuck me. Please just fuck me."  
That was enough for Alex as he slipped out his fingers, Jefferson missing the feeling, but it was worth it as Alex pressed the tip of his dick against Jefferson.  
He grasped Jefferson's hips slowly moving in.  
Jefferson cried out at Alex began to fill him and Alex moaned as Jefferson's muscles tightened around him.  
He let Jefferson adjust for a moment before nearly pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in.  
Jefferson and Alex's moaned as Alex set a harsh pace and Thomas wrapped his legs around his waist.  
They're motions were in sync as Alex hit his prostate almost every time.  
Jefferson wished he could last longer but every thrust brought him closer to the edge. It didn't help as Alex's hand wrapped around his dick and pumped him with each thrust.  
Thomas lost it as soon as Alex whispered, "Come for me Thomas." The cum spurted across his stomach and Alex's chest.  
Alex's thrust were erratic and he slipped over the edge himself.  
Jefferson moaned again as Alex filled him with cum.  
Both exhausted, Alex easily slipped out.  
They laid next to each other falling from the adrenaline of their climaxes.  
Both exhausted fell to sleep without cleaning up or going under the covers, simply relishing in the euphoria. 

THE NEXT MORNING  
Alex woke up drowsy. The sun had seeped through the curtains and onto his face awaking him from his beauty sleep. He didn't fully open his eyes as he became aware of the soft bed underneath him, his naked body, and the naked body next to him.  
He opened his eyes slowly looking up at his partner.  
"Jefferson" he whispered in shock. He slept with Thomas Jefferson! HIS ENEMY.  
Hamilton rolled off the bed as Jefferson grumbled, but didn't wake up.  
He dressed quickly pulling on his clothes and not bothering to look back as he rushed out the door and it slammed behind him. 

The slam woke Jefferson and he quickly popped up and got and awful head rush.  
He looked down at the empty space and frowned. He fully remembered last night and he thought he have Alex in his bed.  
"Alex" he called out hopefully thinking Alex had only gone to the restroom. But no answer and Alex's clothes were missing.  
Jeffersin felt his heart crack as he realized Alex had left after their intimate night. He had deep feelings for Alex but clearly he was just a notch on the other's bedpost.  
He slumped back against the pillows wondering where the night went wrong and wondering if he could've stopped it.


	2. Jefferson fights for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffersin really wants Alex to stop being such a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Short and cute

Jefferson rushed through the hallway this time being the one to crash into James and Herc's shared apartment.   
His face held a look of sadness.   
"What's wrong" a hungover Aaron asked.   
"I slept with Alex" Thomas blurted. Aaron faked surprise.   
"You did what?" He tried not to sound judge mental.   
Luckily Angelica cut in, "How'd it go?"   
"I don't know. We slept together and this morning he was gone."  
Eliza's eyes went wide but Maria could have told her this. "Of course Alex left. He doesn't do relationships" she mimicked what she'd said last night.   
"Maria" James scolded. "Did you like him" James asked even when they all knew the answer.   
"Yes" Thomas's eyes focused on the ground in Shame.   
"Tell him that" Laf declared. "Alex is so stubborn that you need to tell him directly. You need to be bold."  
"And what if it all just backfires." Thomas questioned. He really couldn't afford another broken heart.   
"Just trust me" Laf sounded so sure but in his head he hopes Alex had a heart.   
"Where's he now?" Thomas asked.  
"Probably at his favorite coffee stand. They have a park near by where he likes to sit and think." James offered.   
"Thanks guys" Thomas said so sincerely when in reality they all felt bad for setting the two up in the first place. They hoped it all go well or telling Thomas would be like breaking his heart all over again.   
"We should follow them?" Angelica shamelessly suggested.   
"Okay" Aaron agreed getting caught up in the excitement. Besides if this went bad there was no way he'd have any time with Theo.   
They exited the apartment and made it to the park just in time to see Alexander and Thomas approaching each other. 

"Jefferson" Alex greeted coffee and hand.   
"Alexander" Jefferson stated. "Enjoy you night?"  
Alex's eyes narrowed but he sighed, "Look Jefferson last night was a mis-"   
"No Alex you listen" Jefferson but him off, "I slept with you because I actually liked you. And I'm man enough to admit and not leave before my partner wakes up."  
Alex looked ashamed but his eyes lit up, "We enemies Jefferson, we hate each other."   
"Do you really hate me" Jefferson's voice cracked.   
Alex didn't answer right away and Thomas felt his heart crack again. He turned to rush away not wanting to spend another emotion on Alex so vulnerably.   
"Wait Thomas" Alex called making Him stop right where he was.  
"You never call me Thomas." A flicker of hope shined in Thomas eyes.   
"I do like you" Alex confessed crossing over to Jefferson. The two not a foot apart.   
"In fact I like you a lot, so would you please have dinner with me tonight."   
Their friends gasped from their hiding spots luckily not diminishing the moment.   
"Yes" Jefferson smiled from ear to ear.   
Alex's lovely smile showed as he moved forward and and pecked Thomas's lips.   
"I'll pick you up at 7. I already know where you live" a secret smirk crossed Alex's and face.   
Even though the two had a date that night they spent the morning together before heading to Washington Business class at 12.   
There was no change even with their newfound feelings. It only fueled with raw passion as the two had heated arguments.  
Nevertheless that night at 7, Alex showed up at Thomas's door with his charming self and a bouquet of roses.   
"So this is what it's like dating Alexander Hamilton."   
"Oh Thomas, didn't you know? I can be quite the romantic."   
Jefferson laughed accepting the flowers and walking hand in hand with Alex to their date.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a One Shot but I hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> GONNA BE A TWO SHOT.  
> if their is such a thing, but it's three AM and I need to gather my ideas.


End file.
